For many years, both amateur and professional operators need to spend many hours of practice and training to master the control of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) including multi-rotor aircraft. In particular, landing and takeoff remain the two most challenging aspects of operating a UAV. Such challenge is exacerbated when encountering uneven surfaces, strong wind, and other environmental factors affecting the operation of the UAV. Therefore, there exists a need for simplified or improved methods, as well as new designs of UAV that would render landing and takeoff easier even for amateur UAV users with little training or practice.